So Very, Very Naughty
by loki-dokey
Summary: PWP. Dean jumps Cas. Just random, steamy Destiel for you. Destiel.


Cas looked up from the ground just in time to see Dean advance straight onto him and pull their lips firmly yet gently together. Not knowing how to feel in this situation (hell, he'd never been in a situation like this, so how was he supposed to?), he tried to push Dean away but the oldest Winchester was insistent, not loosening his grip on Castiel's tie which was beginning to dig into the back of Cas' neck.  
>"Dean-" Cas managed to mumble against his lips. "Dean what is this-"<br>"Just give yourself over to this, Cas," Dean growled gutturally, breaking his hold on Castiel's mouth so he could breathe his words out in a rugged exhale. "You're allowed to feel this way. It's good for you." The sincerity in Dean's eyes made Cas' knees wobble harder than they already were, and he knew he couldn't disbelieve this man who was fawning over him, constantly trying to pull him impossibly closer.  
>"Dean...I...I..." He blinked, and just let go. Finally, he allowed the heat building up inside of him to flood to every inch of his body, and the scariest, most wonderful feeling washed through him. "God, I want you." He pushed their lips together once more and slammed Dean against the wall. Dean moaned contentedly, but let passion spill out with the primitive sound, his hands snapping up into Castiel's hair, feeling their way through it. They finally locked onto it and Cas felt something hard press into his groin. The sensitivity of his groin surprised him, but not as much as it made him shake uncontrollably and reciprocate the moan that Dean had just made.<br>"Cas, Jesus Christ," Dean breathed.  
>"No, just Castiel," Cas blurted confusedly, and Dean chuckled, ignoring the naivety and switching their positions, pushing Cas hard into the brickwork. The angel let out the loudest moan yet, and the sound went straight to Dean's crotch, which he decided to push against Castiel's again. Stars danced in front of Cas' vision, and his eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut, and opened them again, staring deep into Dean's ravenous gaze.<br>"Can we go somewhere more private?" he whimpered, desperate for something soft to lay on because the wall was seriously uncomfortable. Dean smirked, bringing his face so close to Castiel's, their noses were touching. Dean's eyes moved from Cas' lips to his eyes and back again. It was as though Castiel's lips were more engaging than his eyes, which Cas couldn't understand; though he felt hypocritical since he simply couldn't tear his own eyes from Dean's own.  
>"You know," Dean remarked softly. "I rather like the...uh...the <em>naughtiness<em> of our little situation."  
>"Please...don't say '<em>naughtiness<em>' like that. It makes me..._feel_ things." Castiel almost screamed when Dean wrapped his hand around him through his pants.  
>"Good things?"<br>"Ohhh amazing things," he replied breathlessly.  
>"Somewhere private, you say?" Castiel managed a nod.<br>"Somewhere so private we'll never be...guh...found."  
>"<em>Naughty<em>."  
>"Stop that!"<br>"God Cas, you're so," Dean's lower lip rolled under his teeth, and Castiel was captivated. "...so very, very, _naughty_."  
>"That's <em>it<em>!"

Suddenly, Dean found himself standing in an empty motel room with Castiel on the opposite side of the room, his tie hanging loose from his open collar which revealed his tanned chest, and Dean's mind and crotch were tripping just at the sight of him. Castiel's hair was even more array than usual, and his eyes were wild with a sexual fire which Dean recognised instantly - hey, he'd been the one to draw that look out of multiple people in the past, right?

Whilst his thoughts were whirring, Castiel stormed forwards and pushed Dean back onto the bed, ripping his shirt off so that buttons flew everywhere and pinged across the room. Dean just stared.  
>"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" A wicked grin spread across the angel's face. "You have?"<br>"No. But it doesn't mean I don't have thoughts...and...fantasies..." Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he mulled this over in his mind, and Castiel took the opportunity to press his lips against Dean's neck, kissing down his jugular before moving back onto his mouth. Not really sure of what he was doing, he allowed Dean to take control, and when Dean slid his tongue into his mouth, he did the same, and my god, was it a good feeling. Their tongues swirled together, dancing in some weird fashion. Deciding this wasn't a time to be thinking poetically, Cas realised Dean had managed to work off his tie and had unbuttoned his shirt, and Cas felt the most vulnerable he had ever felt in his life.  
>"Don't hurt me," he squeaked, and Dean froze. He stayed frozen.<br>"...E-E-Excuse me?"  
>"Nothing! Nothing, oh jeez, nothing!" Dean sat up, staring at Cas.<br>"...Hurt you? Dude, you're an angel. I can't hurt you?"  
>"No...just...you make me feel so...so...loose. I've never felt so...so... defenceless...as I do when I'm...with you."<br>"Cas I promise you're safe with me." Dean cupped his angel's face in his hand. Cas took Dean's hand in his own, and smiled.  
>"I know."<br>Dean trailed his hand down Castiel's cheek, not breaking their locked gaze, and then his neck, and then he crossed it over to his chest. Shivering beneath his touch, Cas blinked and let his mouth fall agape. Dean helped him remove his upper clothing, casting it all into a heap on the floor, and Dean shed the remains of his ripped shirt. When their chests touched for the first time, bare, naked and open, both men moaned into each other's mouths, shuddering from head to toe. Dean leant his crotch down onto Castiel's, and Cas groaned helplessly, grinding back up and helping Dean with his zipper. When both sets of pants were finally off, Dean sat up and gave Cas the opportunity to admire the beautiful man who was making him feel this way. But not for long. The lack of pants meant the sensitivity levels had shot through the roof, and the hip grinding got so intense it was barely containable. Cas almost couldn't see. He wasn't going to go blind permanently from this, was he? Before he had chance to doubt this further, Dean's hand snaked into his underpants, and in a firm grasp, began stroking him vigorously. Cas didn't know what to do with himself. He hands were everywhere; Dean's hair, Dean's shoulders, the bed sheets, Dean's arms - he writhed like a serpent and he LOVED it. He almost began laughing because how had he been missing this feeling from his life for so long? How had he been so stupid? Dean sensed the angel's epiphany and locked their mouths together again, tasting, feeling, mapping.

And Cas couldn't get enough. Something took him over. Something...savage. He quickly threw Dean off of him and before Dean could think he had Castiel's hand down his underpants and it was incredible. Cas felt that if he was feeling that amazing, it would be selfish not to let Dean experience it a little too. Soon both sets of underwear were discarded on the floor and they lay across each other in all of their glory, drinking in the sensations and the sights which swam before their eyes.  
>"You sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked breathlessly, stroking a finger along Cas' side. Cas shivered and smiled.<br>"Of course."  
>"You do realise nothing will be the same between us after this?"<br>"I don't think it will be the same between us even after now. But I don't care." Cas leant in and flicked his tongue across Dean's lower lip. "I want you. And only you, Dean Winchester. You have no...guh, you have no idea what you've...done to me."  
>"Glad to hear it," Dean winked. He tilted Cas' face up and pressed their lips together gently.<br>"Hurry up and do something, the warm fuzzy feeling is fading away! I like the warm fuzzy feeling." Barely able to contain his laughter, Dean stretched himself over Castiel and ground their hips together one last time for good measure.  
>"Whatever you say."<br>"That's right, bitch." Shocked, Dean resorted to staring at him once again. Cas giggled. "What? I can do dirty talk."  
>"Say it again," Dean moaned.<br>"No. Now just shut up and fuck me, please."  
>"<em>Cas<em>!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"...N...Nothin'. Wait...how much porn have you been watching?"  
>"Enough. The…what was it again…oh! The 'Well-Endowed Asian Beauties' are a personal favourite."<p>

Dean melted.


End file.
